When a node is used to deliver services, routers connected to the node need to be managed as there is a trade-off between router port density and functionality. For example, a router with more functionality will typically have less port density and implementing low port density routers can lead to a more expensive network platform. Moreover, when data blocks are transferred from node to node over a network platform, a data block can include a header (which includes large numbers of bits) to indicate how a data block should be routed between nodes over the network. To be able to apply the correct header to a data block, each network node could require logic to perform policy based routing. The process increases the cost and complexity of network architecture. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.